


Не Стив

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Detectives, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Перед тем, как погрузиться в криосон, Баки звонит Тони и сообщает ему кое-что важное.





	

Телефонный звонок раздался около часа ночи. Для Тони только-только началось самое продуктивное время, когда обычно никто уже не доставал, и тут Пятница сообщила о входящем звонке.

– Соедини, – бросил Тони, не слишком довольный тем, что его побеспокоили.

Но в такое время это должно было быть что-то очень срочное.

– Старк? – раздался в наушнике осторожный голос.  
– Кто это?  
– Джеймс Барнс. – И прежде чем Тони успел даже рот открыть, он добавил: – Прошу, не бросай трубку! Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное, другого случая может не быть.  
– Чего тебе? – сухо осведомился Тони.  
– Этот человек. Стив… Это не Стив Роджерс. 

Тони промолчал. 

– Тот, кто был с нами в бункере в костюме капитана Америки, – уточнил Барнс. – Не Стив Роджерс.  
– Я понял твою мысль, – сказал Тони. – Ты не в себе.  
– Нет, послушай, я знаю его. Стива. Это вообще не он.  
– Знал очень давно. Люди меняются.  
– Нет! – почти крикнул Баки, и тут же снова перешел на шепот, словно боялся, что его услышит кто-то, кроме Тони. – Я точно знаю, что два года назад я вытащил из Потомака своего друга. Не знаю, что случилось дальше, но тот, кто пришел ко мне в Бухаресте – это не он. Я не смог понять сразу, но теперь мы провели вместе достаточно времени, и я вижу. Пожалуйста, ты должен мне поверить!  
– С чего бы это?  
– Слушай… Я знаю, ты не хочешь иметь со мной дело. И ты имеешь на это право, но я прошу не ради себя. Ты ведь тоже считал Стива своим другом. Я видел это там, в бункере. И он все еще где-то у них. 

Он говорил быстро, отрывисто, по-бруклински сминая концы слов. И чем дальше, тем больше хрипел, словно такая длинная речь была непривычна для его горла.

Тони вдруг стало не по себе.

– Просто подумай об этом, – сказал Баки. – Меня должны заморозить сегодня. Код от криокамеры: йота, два, двадцать три, альфа, двенадцать. Я сам его выбрал. Разбуди меня, и я расскажу больше.

Он повесил трубку.

Тони знал, что Барнс решил вернуться в криосон. Т’Чалла ему рассказал. Будто бы Баки не хочет повторения ситуации с кодами. Тони это с самого начала показалось странным, ведь каковы шансы, что кто-то доберется до него в Ваканде? Не говоря уж о том, что коды хранятся у Стива. А выходит, что именно этого он и боится – что коды у Стива. 

Это было жутко и заманчиво одновременно. Мысль о том, что человек, готовый убить его, был не тем самым Стивом, которому Тони доверял, наполняла сердце такой надеждой, что и прокисший под дождями город казался светлее. И при этом стыдно было даже признаться в этой надежде, потому что это означало, что Стив в плену и неизвестно, у кого. У Гидры? Какого-нибудь ненормального фанатика? Или мстителя, типа Земо?

Тони еще некоторое время сидел, откинувшись на спинку рабочего кресла. Мастерская была наполнена сухими механическими звуками – от компьютеров, кондиционеров и аппаратов. Потом он встряхнулся и одним глотком допил оставшийся в кружке холодный кофе.

Был очень простой способ проверить подозрения Барнса. Письмо Стива. Тони не выбросил его, и на нем должны были остаться отпечатки автора. Он достал письмо и закинул его в сканер.

– Пятница, – позвал он. – Просканируй на предмет отпечатков и сравни с базой ЩИТа. Мы ищем Роджерса.  
– Да, сэр, – откликнулась Пятница.  
Задача была легкая, но все же прошло минут пять, прежде чем Пятница заговорила снова.

– Сэр, боюсь, на этом листе только ваши отпечатки.

Тони выхватил письмо и уставился на него. Странно… Не мог же Стив писать его в перчатках. Тони положил в сканер конверт.

– Теперь это.  
– Здесь несколько групп, но ни одна из них не принадлежит капитану Роджерсу.

Пятница вывела на экран чуть ли не десяток фотографий мужчин и женщин с их персональными данными. Курьеры и почтальоны, никаких подозрительных личностей. 

– Телефон, – в последний раз попробовал Тони, положив на планшет сканера старенькую раскладушку, присланную вместе с письмом.  
– Только ваши отпечатки, сэр, – со слышимым сожалением откликнулась Пятница.  
– Не может быть, – пробормотал Тони.

Конечно если только адресат специально не позаботился о том, чтобы никаких следов не осталось. 

Тони побарабанил пальцами по столу. Нет, ну это было решительно невозможно. Чтобы подменить Стива, нужно было сначала его поймать и обезвредить, а кому, спрашивается, такое под силу? Наверняка отсутствию отпечатков есть более разумное объяснение. 

Что еще можно проверить, чтобы установить личность? Почерк? Тони положил письмо перед собой и аккуратно разгладил. Он не знал, какой почерк у Стива. То есть до этого письма никогда не видел. Они не писали друг другу записок, в основном оставляли сообщения через Джарвиса или отправляли смс. Так что сравнить это письмо было не с чем. Разве что…

Некоторое время после битвы с читаури, Стив прожил в башне, и его часто можно было видеть с альбомом. Он зарисовывал все подряд – от шпиля Эмпайр-стэйт-билдинг за окном до кофеварки на общей кухне. Когда он решил попробовать пожить самостоятельно и нашел квартиру в Бруклине, изводимые им безумные кипы бумаги куда-то делись. Возможно, Стив забрал рисунки с собой или просто выкинул. Осталась только пара листов, которые Тони по привычке положил в один из дальних ящиков в мастерской. Там у него копились все мелочи, которые в целом были бесполезны, но напоминали о чем-то важном. 

На одном из листов был изображен сам Тони со спины, вероятно во время работы, потому что он не помнил, как Стив его рисовал. На другом был общий набросок их команды – Клинт, Брюс, Тони и Наташа, сидевшие за поздним завтраком. Рисунок был не проработан, фигуры обозначены всего парой линий, хотя характерные позы угадывались. Только Наташу Стив нарисовал более подробно – с лицом и складками на блузке. Зато он подписал каждую фигуру, и теперь их имена были единственным, с чем Тони мог сравнить почерк в письме.

– Пятница, сопоставление почерка, – скомандовал он. 

На экране тут же начали появляться отдельные, взятые из письма и с рисунка буквы.

Немного более угловатая «с», другой хвост у заглавной R, и точка над «i» на рисунке была просто точкой, а в письме словно вытянутая запятая. Но не всегда же люди пишут буквы одинаково. Особенно если учесть разные ситуации. Да и Тони не особо разбирался в этой науке. Но оснований для подозрения хватало.

Оставался только один способ узнать наверняка – нужно было сравнить ДНК. А для этого нужен был образец. 

В Ваканде сейчас находился Бартон, но вряд ли он будет помогать и охотиться за ДНК кэпа. Да и Тони не очень-то хотелось его просить. О Сэме и Ванде он даже не думал в этом ключе.

Наташа? Она была неизвестно где. Тони даже не знал, было ли у нее какое-то задание или она просто решила залечь на дно. 

И по всему  
выходило, что, если он хотел убедиться, надо было ехать самому.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Барнс, – пробормотал Тони. 

Еще пару дней он продолжал колебаться, но в чашу его сомнений свою долю добавил Вижен. Когда Тони рассказал ему о звонке Барнса, он задумался ненадолго, а потом произнес:

– В этом есть смысл.  
– Ты что-то знаешь? – удивился Тони.

Он никак не предполагал, что Вижен мог заметить какие-то несоответствия в Стиве и не поделиться с ним.

– Это не точно, – сказал Вижен, безошибочно угадав, что у Тони на уме.  
– Выкладывай.  
– Вы слишком заняты в последнее время, поэтому я сам наблюдаю за переговорами капитана Роджерса с Советом безопасности. Это закрытый процесс, но у меня остались некоторые возможности…  
– И что там? – поторопил его Тони.  
– Я избегал поспешных выводов, предполагая, что мистер Роджерс делает все необходимое, чтобы обеспечить безопасное возвращение своей команды в Штаты и дальнейшее ее сотрудничество с ООН, однако если называть вещи своими именами, создается ощущение, что он тянет время. 

Это нельзя было считать полноценной уликой против Стива. Он же был против договора изначально. Или не он был против, а именно двойник? Почему? Если это действительно не Стив, какой ему в том прок?

Надо было ехать в Ваканду и выяснять все на месте. 

 

***

Тони не стал звонить Стиву по присланному телефону, а решил сделать все официально.

Росс сразу после поимки Земо стал пробовать наладить отношения с Капитаном Америкой. ООН было не интересно, чтобы целая команда эффективных бойцов сидела в африканской глубинке без дела. Стив вроде бы пошел навстречу. И Тони не вмешивался в их переговоры. Он только заявил, что не имеет претензий к команде и не будет никоим образом препятствовать их деятельности, если вдруг они тоже решат заключить соглашение с Советом безопасности. 

По предложению Т’Чаллы, все переговоры велись в Ваканде, и он уже не раз звал Тони поучаствовать в обсуждениях. Тот в ответ только придумывал разнообразные отговорки. Теперь же все говорило за то, что этими переговорами можно воспользоваться как удобным поводом для визита. 

Служба протокола Старк Индастриз быстро запросила разрешение на визит главы корпорации в Ваканду. Вместе с приглашением Тони получил от Т’Чаллы личное письмо. Король заверял его, что что все будут счастливы увидеться и радовался, что Тони приедет как раз накануне подписания договора между Роджерсом и ООН. Последнее не слишком сочеталось с подозрениями Вижена, так что Тони перед отлетом поручил ему отслеживать любые подвижки по этому вопросу. 

В самолете Тони попытался немного поспать, чтобы не тратить на это время в Ваканде. Даже принял таблетку снотворного в надежде, что лекарство остановит бесконечное жужжание мыслей в голове. Но это не помогло. Мозг отказывался отключаться и по сотому разу прокручивал слова Барнса. 

Тот сказал, что в Бухаресте за ним явился уже двойник. Тони, в свою очередь, был абсолютно уверен, что в Заковии рядом с ними сражался Стив. После этого они конечно виделись до начала заварушки с актом, но всегда мельком, на бегу. Тони работал над проектами для Старк Индастриз и улаживал дела ЩИТа, или того, что от него осталось. Стив тренировал новую команду и часто мотался по миру. Перед глазами у Тони вспыхнула карта, на которой он отмечал, куда в очередной раз отправился их кэп. Она вся была усыпана красными точками, словно ветрянка обметала. В большинстве случаев выезды Стива были связаны с Гидрой. Он всегда считал ее своим полем деятельности. Это была его ответственность. Его миссия. Его крестовый поход. На любое упоминание о ней Стив реагировал так же болезненно остро, как сам Тони на инциденты с ближневосточными террористами. 

В каком-то из сражений Стива могли подменить… 

В Ваканде Тони встретила делегация во главе с начальником личной охраны короля. Они погрузились в лимузин и в плотном окружении полицейских джипов направились в резиденцию. Располагалась она в пригороде столицы, но кортеж почему-то не стал объезжать город, а поехал прямо через центр. 

Деловой район выглядел странно. Высокие небоскребы, куда то и дело заходили люди в костюмах, соседствовали с полуразрушенными зданиями. Некоторые из них были обнесены заборами и закрыты маскировочными полотнами, другие стояли неприкрытыми, зияя черными провалами в стенах. 

– Что тут случилось? – спросил Тони.

– Окраинные племена, сэр, – с сильным акцентом ответил его сопровождающий. – Король Т’Чалла отсутствовал некоторое время после смерти своего отца, и кое-кто решил воспользоваться этим, чтобы захватить власть. 

Тони хмыкнул.

– Такое бывает, – вакандец решил, что гостя надо успокоить. – Не опасно. Король Т’Чалла быстро с ними справился. 

Тони вдруг обнаружил, что снотворное некстати начинает действовать. Голова потяжелела, а реальность вокруг стала расплываться. 

Вскоре показались высокие стены – не сам дворец, а забор вокруг него, больше напоминающий ограждение вокруг тюрьмы или больницы для опасных психов. Высотой футов восемь-десять, густые витки колючей проволоки по верху и через каждую тысячу футов посты, охраняемые солдатами с винтовками наперевес.

Перед широко распахнутыми воротами собралась толпа журналистов. Огромные объективы тянулись к машине, как щупальца. И Тони запоздало вспомнил, что Т’Чалла упоминал в письме о намерении сделать из его приезда информационный повод. Вроде как Старк присутствует на подписании договора с Мстителями, значит дела налаживаются и прочее. А он в самолете даже рубашку не поменял. Хорошо, что вообще решил лететь в костюме, а не в рабочих джинсах и футболке.

Машина остановилась, и кто-то распахнул перед Тони дверь. Внутрь салона ворвался раскаленный африканский воздух. Он выбрался, чувствуя, что его уже пошатывает.

На широком плацу ему устроили что-то типа торжественной встречи. Дежурные приветствия-представления. Недолгие, слава богу, потому что на плавящемся от жары воздухе находиться было решительно невозможно. По обеим сторонам площади выстроились длинные ряды солдат в светло-песочной форме. Справа от Т’Чаллы, который кажется вовсе не замечал зноя, стояла группа его ближайших советников и министров. Слева – Стив и его команда. 

Стив выглядел привычно серьезным. Таким Тони и видел его всегда, и как ни старался теперь рассмотреть что-то выбивающееся из образа, хоть одно несоответствие, ничего найти не мог. Рядом со Стивом стояла Ванда, единственная женщина на этом сборище. Одетая в лиловое платье-комбинацию, облеплявшее ее тело, и матерчатые балетки, она выбивалась из общей торжественной обстановки и больше всего походила на подростка, которого притащили на скучное мероприятие против его воли. 

Едва все нужные слова были сказаны, и Т’Чалла пригласил всех пройти внутрь дворца, Ванда растворилась в толпе. 

Стив остановил Тони прямо на входе во дворец. 

– Я рад, что ты приехал, – сказал он.

Его слова доносились будто издалека, и Тони пришлось осознать их, прежде, чем ответить:

– И я рад, что приехал. 

Подошел Т’Чалла, с ним двое молодых людей в ливреях, застегнутых на все пуговицы. Однако Стив покачал головой.

– Я сам его провожу.

Т’Чалла окинул их обоих цепким взглядом, но возражать не стал и отпустил слуг.  
Тони двинулся за Стивом вглубь дворца. Пока они шли по белокаменным прохладным коридорам, Стив рассказывал, как они тут все устроились и о переговорах по соглашению с ООН. А на Тони вдруг навалилась апатия. Непривычное для него ощущение, но с некоторых пор оно стало неизбежно появляться рядом с Роджерсом. Может это тоже своего рода признак? Свидетельство подмены? У Тони вообще не было склонности к иррациональным объяснениям чего бы то ни было, и то, как легко он поддавался им сейчас, в этой конкретной ситуации, уже начинало его тяготить. 

Наконец они остановились у двустворчатых дверей – белых с позолоченными ручками, как в отеле. 

– Поужинаешь с нами? – спросил Стив. – Все соскучились по тебе.

Он засунул руки в карманы брюк, оставив снаружи большие пальцы – обыденный жест. Тони много раз видел, как он делает так, когда ждет ответа на волнующий его вопрос. Неужели такую мелочь можно скопировать? Сложно было представить, что кто-то нашел настолько идеального двойника. 

Тони посмотрел ему в глаза, впервые с того момента, как прибыл сюда.

И вдруг в мозгу щелкнуло. 

Не совсем идеального. 

Этот сукин сын Земо был прав тогда в бункере – у этого человека глаза были не совсем голубые, а с легкой зеленцой.

Тони застыл, сморгнул, желая избавиться от мути в голове, и от наваждения, которое она рождала, но все равно видел слишком четко: в глазах Стива зеленые крапинки вокруг зрачка. 

 

– Так как насчет ужина? – с улыбкой повторил Стив.  
– Да, – опомнился Тони. – Я приду. Прости, что-то я от этой жары совсем осоловел.  
– Тебе надо освежиться.  
– Этим и займусь.

Тони попятился к двери, и едва оказавшись внутри, сел прямо на пол.

Господи, почему он тогда не услышал слова Земо? Он был так поглощен Стивом, и Баки, и их глупым конфликтом, что даже не обратил на них внимания. А ведь он десятки раз спорил с Роджерсом, глядя ему в глаза, и всегда, всегда они были чисто-голубыми. Тревога, свернувшаяся у него в груди и не дававшая ему спокойно спать все эти дни в Нью-Йорке, превратилась в самый настоящий страх. Ему уже даже не нужно было ДНК, он и так был уверен, что этот человек не Стив. Однако остальные потребуют неопровержимые доказательства, и Тони собирался их добыть.

Он поднялся и прислушался к происходящему снаружи. Все было тихо. Он выглянул в коридор. Стив уже ушел. Разумеется. 

Тони дошел до ванной и включил в душе воду – холодную, но не совсем ледяную, чтобы не начало быстро ломить кости, и можно было постоять под ней подольше. Проверенный способ взбодриться. Он залез в душ и с облегчением подставил лицо струям.

Когда в голове немного прояснилось, Тони выбрался из ванной и наконец оглядел предоставленные ему апартаменты. Ничего неожиданного. Большая гостиная с окнами во всю стену, две широкие мраморные ступени и спальная зона. Много колониальной мебели и белой ткани, казавшейся нестерпимо яркой из-за бьющего в окна солнечного света. 

Пока он был в душе, сюда доставили сумки и ящики с оборудованием, которое Тони привез с собой. Когда он предупредил Т’Чаллу, что возьмет свои инструменты, потому что не хочет отрываться от работы надолго, тот предложил ему воспользоваться имеющимися во дворце, но Тони сказал, что ему удобнее с собственными, и Т’Чалла не стал настаивать. 

К тому моменту, когда Тони закончил все настраивать, Пятница уже просканировала электронные системы дворца и даже подключилась к камерам. Их было много – практически во всех общих помещениях, где по тому или иному случаю могли появляться сторонние посетители и слуги. В личных покоях короля и гостевых спальнях камер не было. Тони залез в архив видеозаписей и вскоре совершенно в них утонул. 

Стив и все члены его команды периодически выходили из дворца. Отследить маршруты было невозможно из-за недостатка камер в самом городе. Определенного расписания тоже ни у кого не было, в том числе и у Стива. Он мог выйти на полчаса с утра или исчезнуть на полдня. Тони нашел и просмотрел все записи, где Стив появлялся хоть на минуту. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он хорошо постарался – жесты, походка, осанка совпадали с манерами кэпа практически идеально. Только придирчиво разглядывая каждый кадр и сопоставляя его со своими воспоминаниями, Тони мог поймать мелкие различия, на которые раньше даже не обратил бы внимания.

Вынырнуть из записей его заставил аккуратный стук в дверь.

– Мистер Старк? – позвали снаружи. – Вас ждут внизу, на западной террасе.  
– Зачем?  
– Ужин, сэр.

Тони поднял голову. За окном было темно. Он сидел в сумрачной комнате, которая освещалась голубоватым светом от многочисленных экранов. Тони быстро пощелкал п ярлыкам камер и нашел потоковое изображение с указанной террасы. Стив был там. И Т’Чалла. Они беседовали, сидя на диванах с плетеными спинками, пока слуги расставляли на столе кувшины водой и вином. Под боком у Стива расположилась Ванда с электронной читалкой в руках. У парапета стоял Лэнг, пощипывая гроздь красного винограда. Они видимо уже никуда не собирались уходить оттуда до самого ужина и просто ждали остальных. И значит в свою комнату Стив какое-то время не вернется.

– Скажи, что мне нужно кое-что закончить, и я подойду попозже, – крикнул Тони.  
– Хорошо, сэр.

Слуга ушел, и Тони быстро выудил из одной сумки подготовленный для такого случая набор: резиновые перчатки, отмычки, портативный сканер и несколько одноразовых пакетиков для лабораторных проб.

– Пятница? План дворца готов? – спросил он.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Нашла, где комната Стива?  
– Загружаю маршрут.

Тони коснулся экрана наручных часов и перед ним всплыла голографическая схема с мигающей стрелкой, указывающей направление. 

Случайно или же специально, что конечно было вернее всего, но для Тони выделили апартаменты в противоположном крыле тому, где жили Стив и вся его команда. Впрочем, людей в коридорах в этот час было не очень много, поэтому, следуя подсказкам Пятницы, Тони добрался до убежища Стива без приключений и ненужных встреч.

Комната оказалась заперта, но замок был совсем простым. Тони обошелся отмычкой из стандартного набора. Внутри пришлось зажечь свет, чтобы не возиться в потемках. Комната оказалась меньше, чем у Тони, а обстановка не такой роскошной, но гораздо более современной. Единственным старинным предметом мебели был секретер в углу с разложенными как по линейке письменными принадлежностями. На стеклянном столике у окна стояла ваза с фруктами, бутылка воды и два стакана. Тони быстро надел резиновые перчатки и взял один из них. 

– Пятница, отпечатки, – коротко приказал он, наводя портативный сканер на стакан.  
– Отпечатков не обнаружено, – отозвалась Пятница.

Тони взял другой стакан.

– Еще.  
– Отпечатков не обнаружено.  
– Да чтоб тебя, – процедил Тони. 

Он начал водить сканером по всем поверхностям, но эта комната была чуть ли не стерильна. Тут, наверное, операции на мозге можно было делать. И разумеется ничего, что можно было бы использовать для сверки ДНК. На расческе, найденной в ванной, ни волоска. Бритва в идеальном порядке. Зубная щетка стояла в специальном очищающем растворе. Ничего на постели и на аккуратно сложенной одежде в шкафу. 

Либо тут очень ревностные уборщики, либо…

– Старк? Ты что здесь делаешь.

Тони едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он обернулся и увидел стоявшего в дверном проеме Бартона. Тот был только что с тренировки, в майке, мокрой от пота, и с полотенцем на шее. 

– Зайди сюда, – глухо рыкнул Тони.  
– Ты с ума сошел тут рыскать?  
– Зайди сказал.

Тони стремительно шагнул к нему, втащил его в комнату и, быстро окинув взглядом коридор, захлопнул дверь. 

– Я думаю, что Стив – не Стив, – выпалил Тони, оборачиваясь к Бартону.

Тот моргнул.

– В каком смысле – не Стив?  
– В прямом. Это двойник.  
– Ты рехнулся, – сказал Бартон без тени сомнения.  
– Это не моя идея, а вашего спящего красавца. Барнс звонил мне в тот день, когда его должны были заморозить. Сказал, что этот человек – не Стив. Я ему не поверил, но на всякий случай решил проверить отпечатки пальцев, а на письме их не оказалось. И здесь тоже нет. И ничего для сверки ДНК. Ты же шпион, какова вероятность, что в комнате, где человек постоянно живет, не останется даже волоска?

Бартон медленно огляделся, будто увидел эту комнату в новом свете.

– Очень маленькая… – проговорил он.

Забрав у Тони сканер, он сам еще раз прошелся по всем самым очевидным местам – кровати, секретеру, шкафу и тумбочкам. Комната оставалась нема. 

– Почему Баки позвонил именно тебе? – спросил Бартон, сдавшись.  
– Вас он не знает.  
– Тебя тоже.  
– Может, он не был уверен, что вы не работаете на двойника?

Бартон нахмурился. 

– Есть еще кое-что, – сказал Тони. – Вижен исследовал процесс переговоров по вашему возвращению и считает, что Стив саботирует их.

Бартон медленно стянул полотенце с шеи и вытер выступившую испарину. Он видно рассчитывал прямо из Ваканды отправиться к семье и больше ни во что не встревать. И вот теперь его план был под угрозой.

– Ты принимаешь участие в обсуждениях? – спросил Тони.  
– Нет.  
– Только Стив?  
– Да, это условие Совета.  
– То есть вы все передали ему полномочия договариваться за вас об условиях возвращения?  
– У нас особо выбора не было. Росс только с ним и торгуется. Мы в его глазах – сбежавшие заключенные. 

Тони потер подбородок. 

– Барнс оставил мне код от своей капсулы, – сказал он. – Можем разморозить его, послушаем, какие у него доводы.  
– И как мы объясним его разморозку? – мрачно спросил Бартон.  
– Скажем, что я нашел способ избавить его от кодов.  
– А ты нашел?  
– Ну… – Тони почесал в затылке. – Надо подумать. Что-нибудь соображу.  
– Прошу прощения, сэр, – сказала Пятница через динамик в часах, – но сюда идет мистер Уилсон.

Они синхронно посмотрели на дверь.

– Пошли отсюда! 

Бартон схватил Тони за руку и вытащил его в коридор. Они успели только захлопнуть дверь, когда из-за угла вышел Сэм. Увидев их, он заметно напрягся. 

– Что вы здесь делаете?  
– Искал этого, – Тони небрежно ткнул пальцем в Клинта. – Привез ему послание от жены, хоть он и не заслужил.  
– Да, и я просто… – Бартон притянул к себе Тони. – Я так благодарен тебе, приятель.  
– Отпусти меня, потное животное, – еле слышно прошипел ему на ухо Тони.

Клинт похлопал его по спине и отстранился.

– Ладно, пошли зайдем ко мне, я переоденусь перед ужином. 

И приобняв его за плечи, Клинт повел его к своей комнате, располагавшейся дальше в крыле.

– Как думаешь, он скажет Стиву? – спросил у него Тони, когда они оказались за закрытыми дверями.  
– Понятия не имею, – откликнулся Клинт. – Может быть.

Он ушел в душ, а Тони сел на диван и уставился в черный экран телевизора. Сэм присоединился к команде мстителей еще до Заковии, а значит был знаком с настоящим Стивом. Почему он не замечает подмены? Или он заодно с самозванцем? 

Впрочем, Тони не настолько хорошо знал Сэма и насколько близко они общались со Стивом, чтобы делать какие-то далеко идущие выводы. Поэтому он предпочел переключиться и стал прикидывать как справиться с кодами Барнса. Тони не думал об этом раньше, но без Баки в этом деле не обойтись, и раз уж коды у Стива, нужно было позаботиться, чтобы он не превратил Барнса в машину смерти. 

В углу комнаты стоял такой же секретер, как и в комнате Стива. Тони взял несколько листов бумаги с карандашом и принялся набрасывать схему. Он был уже полностью погружен в расчеты, когда из ванны в клубах пара вышел Бартон.

– Я тут подумал...  
– Мм? – Тони поднял голову.  
– Стив в последнее время часто устраивал общие посиделки. Мне казалось, это чтобы поддержать нас до момента, когда мы все сможем вернуться. Но кажется, он просто вытягивал из нас воспоминания. 

Тони задумчиво постучал карандашом по колену.

– Когда мы будем будить Баки? – спросил Клинт.  
– Предлагаю завтра ночью.  
– Почему не сегодня? У тебя же есть код. Я могу провести к хранилищу.  
– Мне нужен завтрашний день, чтобы кое-что смастерить для него. 

Тони махнул листами, которые успел покрыть небрежной сеткой чертежей.

– Целый день? – уточнил Бартон.  
– Я собираюсь создать тонкую технологию, уж прости, что мне на это нужно некоторое время.  
– Ладно, не кипятись, – Клинт поднял ладони в примирительном жесте. – Завтра так завтра. Пошли к остальным, а то начнут нас искать.

Тони сложил листы с чертежами. Идти на общий ужин ему не хотелось. Голода он не чувствовал, как обычно бывало, когда он начинал работать над каким-то проектом. Разговаривать тоже ни с кем не хотелось. Однако игнорировать приглашение короля в первый же вечер у него в гостях, было плохой идеей. В отсутствии Пеппер приходилось строить себя самому.

 

***

Совместный ужин оказался мероприятием странным, но любопытным. Он был не похож на посиделки мстителей в нью-йоркской башне, где они заказывали еду из пяти разных мест, а потом таскали куски из тарелок друг друга. Тут все было очень официально. Приборы по всем правилам, льняные салфетки с вышитым королевским вензелем, беззвучно скользящие вокруг слуги подавали блюда и подливали напитки в опустевшие бокалы. 

Забавно было смотреть, как команда чинно орудовала ножами и вилками, отчаянно путая при этом последовательность приборов. Бартон вообще предпочитал их не менять. Все были напряжены, хотя тут Тони был готов скорее винить собственное присутствие. 

Непринужденно держался лишь Т’Чалла. Он попросил Тони сесть рядом с ним за столом. Сначала расспрашивал его о Роуди, потом они немного обсудили методы добычи и обработки вибраниума. Остальные молчали, так что, когда они делали паузу на еду, над столом повисала тишина, и было слышно пение цикад в парке и легкий треск, с которым сгорали жуки на защитных электрических лампах, установленных по периметру террасы.

Стив, сидевший напротив Тони, периодически бросал на него лукавые взгляды. В других обстоятельствах, Тони подумал бы, что это свидетельство безмятежно-довольного настроения, но теперь не мог отделаться от ощущения, что этот человек знает, зачем он на самом деле здесь. И насмехается над тщетными попытками вывести его на чистую воду.

О чем можно было бы его спросить? Сколько Бартон успел рассказать ему?

– Я собираюсь устроить прием в честь подписания соглашения, – сказал Т’Чалла. – Знаю, ты их не очень любишь.  
– Почему же, – откликнулся Тони. – Я никогда не против хорошей гулянки, если есть хорошая выпивка.

Т’Чалла усмехнулся.

– Тогда может посоветуешь, кого бы пригласить поиграть для нас? Капитан все мои идеи забраковал.  
– Все, что он предлагал – это не музыка, а насилие какое-то, – почти смеясь, сказал Стив.

Бартон с другого конца стола хмуро покосился на него, но тут же снова уставился в свою тарелку. Кэп редко комментировал музыку, фильмы и даже книги. Обычно все его эмоции, как положительные, так и отрицательные были у него на лице написаны, но вслух свои соображения он не высказывал.

Кстати…

– Как насчет той джазовой группы, которая была у меня на прошлое рождество? – спросил Тони, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Тебе вроде понравилось.

Стив не отвечал, устремив на Тони задумчивый светлый взгляд. Наверное, просчитывал, что ответить. Его ведь не было на той вечеринке. Если он сейчас согласится…

– Ты что-то путаешь, Старк, – сказал Сэм. – Мы все прошлое Рождество провели в Европе, зачищали восточные базы Гидры.

Тони сжал челюсти, чтобы не высказаться. 

– Да, наверное, путаю, – ответил он с приторной вежливостью. 

Стив, виновато улыбаясь, пожал плечами. 

– Я и сам часто забываю, когда мы куда ездили.

Перед ними поставили вазочки с каким-то муссовым десертом.

– Спасибо, – Тони поднялся, – но я уже сыт, и мне надо еще кое-что доделать перед сном. 

Он кивнул, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно и пошел к выходу.

– Вообще джаз – хорошая идея, – сказал Стив у него за спиной.

Т’Чалла согласился.

«Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я разбужу Барнса», – подумал Тони.

 

***

Тони провозился всю ночь, дорабатывая схемы устройства для Баки. Уже на рассвете позволил себе три часа сна, что было для него обычным делом во время работы над новым проектом. От приглашения на общий завтрак отказался, понадеявшись, что Бартон отмажет его как-нибудь. В ответ ему был прислан большой кофейник с ароматным кофе. И как следует залившись им, Тони засел за пайку микросхем, полностью отрешившись от мыслей о Стиве и предполагаемом двойнике.

Бартон заявился к нему ровно в полночь. Тони оставалось доделать совсем чуть-чуть. 

– Я послал сигнал Наташе, – сказал Клинт, вышагивая по комнате.  
– Ответила?  
– Нет пока. Ей может понадобиться время, чтобы выбраться из убежища, или где она там сейчас.  
– Угу.  
– Я сегодня поспрашивал остальных. Сэма, Скотта.

Тони поднял голову от паяльника.

– Не дергайся, – с усмешкой успокоил его Клинт. – Я знаю, как соблюдать осторожность. – Просто прощупал их немного. Но не похоже, чтобы они заметили что-то особенное в поведении Стива.  
– А Ванда?  
– Ничего толком не говорит, но я не слишком на нее наседал. Она подозрительная и сдерживаться еще не научилась. Чуть что, начинает искрить своей магией, а потом первая же из-за этого расстраивается.

Тони снова принялся за микросхему.

– Лэнг ведь связан с Пимом, – сказал он. – А Фрэнк не очень хорошо относится к нам. Ко мне в первую очередь, но и к Мстителям тоже.

В душе Тони не думал, что Пим пошел бы на личное преступление против капитана Америки, но он не знал его настолько хорошо, чтобы вообще выбросить из рабочей версии. 

– Скотта порекомендовал Сэм, а сам он ведь был одним из нас. Стив его привел. Наш Стив, не двойник.  
– Да, я знаю. А Сэм появился как раз, когда Роджерс раскрыл заговор Гидры. 

Повисло тяжелое молчание.

– Ты хоть во мне то уверен? – спросил после паузы Клинт. – Или, если бы я тебя не застукал, ты бы и дальше тихарился?

Тони отложил паяльник и внимательно осмотрел Бартона.

– Ты балбес с неприятной манерой вляпываться во всякое дерьмо, но на сознательное предательство не пошел бы, – торжественно сообщил он. – Вот в это я верю. 

Бартон потер шею.

– М-да. Ну, это справедливо.

Тони отложил в сторону пинцет. 

– Готово. Пошли, достанем этого и будем думать, что дальше.

Хранилище, где спал Барнс, располагалось под дворцом, на минус четвертом этаже. И чем ниже они спускались, тем серьезнее становились охранные системы. Все чаще им приходилось останавливаться и ждать, когда Пятница отключит камеры и разберется с очередным электронным замком. Когда же они подошли непосредственно к холодильной камере, она честно предупредила, что сможет заблокировать сигнализацию только на короткий промежуток времени, так что им придется поторопиться.

В камере было так холодно, что изо рта пошел пар, а кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Капсулу с Баки они обнаружили у противоположной стены. Тони быстро оглядел ее со всех сторон, нашел панель управления и ввел код. Голубые индикаторы сменились зелеными, но капсула не открылась. На дисплее , расположенном на крышке на уровне груди Баки, появились цифры, обозначающие температуру. Воздух внутри капсулы начал нагреваться. 

– У вас не более трех минут, – предупредила Пятница.

Ни Тони, ни Клинт ничего не ответили, занятые наблюдениями за медленно повышающимися показателями. Когда температура выросла до десяти градусов Цельсия, щелкнули замки, и капсула автоматически разгерметизировалась. Изнутри вырвались струи холодного сухого воздуха. Тони поспешно откинул крышку и пощупал пульс у Баки. Он прослушивался, но довольно слабо. Просыпаться Баки и не думал. Тони похлопал его по щекам.

– Эй, спящая красавица, надеюсь, тебя не нужно целовать?  
– Нужно больше времени, – сказал Клинт.  
– У нас вообще нет времени, – прошипел Тони. 

И едва он произнес эти слова, как заверещала сигнализация. 

– Сглазил, – сказал Клинт.  
– А не пошел бы ты… Пятница!  
– Отключить уже невозможно, сэр, – откликнулась она. – Могу только найти безопасный выход.  
– Ну хоть что-то. Давай вынем его!

Они кое-как вытащили Баки из капсулы. Заиндевевшее тело было совершенно неподвижным. Руки-ноги у него не гнулись, словно они несли мраморную статую. 

– Не уверен, что это ему на пользу, – сказал Клинт, когда они вытащили Барнса с запасного выхода и укрылись в кладовке со швабрами.  
– Если ему что-то навредит, он будет сам виноват. Он дал мне только код. Была бы опасность для здоровья, предупредил бы.

По скептическому выражению Клинта было понятно, что он не разделяет такой логики, но спорить уже было нельзя – за дверью гремели тяжелые шаги бегущей охраны. 

Просидеть в кладовке пришлось не меньше часа. Как только все стихло, они, следуя указаниям Пятницы, донесли Барнса до апартаментов Тони и устроили его на широкой кровати. К этому времени Баки стал больше походить на крепко спящего человека, нежели на неодушевленный предмет. Кровь, прилившая к его лицу, окрасила бледную кожу более здоровым цветом, суставы стали гнуться. 

– Надо переодеть его, – сказал Клинт.

Одежда на Баки оттаяла, и теперь он был в мокрых штанах и майке.

Тони сходил в ванную и принес один из висевших там халатов.

– Придется сказать Т’Чалле, – сказал он, пока Клинт возился с Баки. – Надо, чтобы он не поднимал на ноги Стива хотя бы до утра.  
– Иди, – согласился Клинт. – Я посторожу его.

Т’Чаллу Тони нашел в подвале. Сжав кулаки, тот распекал начальника охраны на местном языке, изобилующем гортанными звуками. Подчиненный даже не пытался оправдываться.

– Эй, ваше величество, – прервал его Тони. – Надо поговорить.  
– Дай мне пять минут, Тони, – исключительно вежливо попросил Т’Чалла. – Мне надо разобраться с одной ситуацией.  
– Я собственно, как раз про вашу ситуацию и хочу поговорить. Это я разбудил Баки. Точнее он еще не проснулся, но он в моей комнате.

Охранник вытаращился на него. Знал, видимо, английский. Т’Чалла тоже опешил. 

– Наведите порядок, – коротко приказал он.  
– И не будите Роджерса, – добавил Тони.

Т’Чалла нахмурился, но кивнул.

– Поднимемся ко мне в кабинет, – сказал он.

По дороге Тони еще раздумывал, не стоит ли открыть Т’Чалле истинную причину переполоха, но потом решил придерживаться версии, о которой они договорились с Бартоном.

 

***

– То есть Баки сам попросил разбудить его?

Т’Чалла переспросил уже три раза.

– Да, когда я найду, как избавить его от кодов.  
– И ты согласился помочь?  
– Согласился, – ответил Тони.  
– Прости, что сомневаюсь, – Т’Чалла приложил руку к груди, – но я видел, чем закончилась ваша последняя встреча.  
– Раз видел, значит понимаешь, что я не позволю ему спокойно отсыпаться. Пусть отвечает. Передо мной. Перед обществом – по желанию общества. Но сначала я сделаю его безопасным для окружающих.  
– То есть ты не собираешься его убивать?

Тони склонил голову, рассматривая Т’Чаллу. Вопрос удивил его, но он решил не развивать эту тему, и ответил просто: 

– Не собираюсь.  
– Почему ты тогда не хочешь, чтобы Стив знал?  
– Он бы вряд ли поверил, что Баки звонил мне, да еще с просьбой о помощи. И я не желаю его убеждать. Пусть Барнс с ним разбирается.  
– Я хочу сам с ним поговорить, – решил Т’Чалла.  
– Если он проснулся – пожалуйста.

Отказывать Т’Чалле сейчас было бы подозрительно. Кристаллы чистой правды, вкрапленные в рассказ Тони, сбили его с толку, но он все еще не мог окончательно поверить в их сотрудничество. Так что оставалось надеяться, что Барнс все еще спит. Однако, когда они пришли к Тони, тот уже пришел в сознание и сидел на кровати с подушкой под поясницей. Клинт был рядом, держал стакан, пока Баки пил.

– Проснулся-таки, – сказал Тони.  
– Ты… – прохрипел Баки.  
– Его Величество не верит, что ты сам просил меня разобраться с твоими кодами, – поспешно сообщил Тони.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице у Баки, ни одной искры удивления не промелькнуло глазах.

– Да, я ему звонил, – подтвердил он без малейшей запинки. – У тебя что-то есть, раз ты меня разбудил?

Тони вытащил из внутреннего кармана небольшой квадратный футляр и помахал им в воздухе.

– С пылу, с жару.

Т’Чалла заметно успокоился.

– Ты уверен, что не хочешь сообщить Стиву? – обратился он к Баки.  
– Пока не знаю, – сказал Баки. – А сколько прошло, с тех пор, как я?..  
– С момента твоей заморозки? Двенадцать дней.

Вот теперь Баки не смог сдержать эмоций.

– Ты быстро, – сказал он Тони.  
– Не люблю терять время.  
– И все же скрывать твое пробуждение от капитана Роджерса плохо, – надавил Т’Чалла.  
– Займемся этим утром, – предложил Клинт. – Баки как раз в себя придет.

Т’Чалла еще раз оглядел их. 

Ему не нравилась спонтанность произошедшего, и что Тони провернул все за его спиной. Может, он даже чувствовал подвох, но понять, в чем тот заключается, не мог. Он сам приглашал Старка много раз. Баки подтвердил, что говорил с ним о своей разморозке. И будить Стива сейчас было не время – как никак середина ночи, а вопрос явно не жизненно важный. В итоге Т’Чалла просто пожелал всем спокойной ночи и ушел, оставив их втроем.

– Ты приехал, – выдохнул Баки, едва за королем закрылась дверь.  
– Не смог опровергнуть твою теорию, – пояснил Тони. – Хотя очень старался.  
– Это не теория, – буркнул Баки.

Тони послал выразительный взгляд Бартону: «Я же говорил!»

– Почему ты так думаешь? – спросил Клинт. – Мы все неплохо знаем Стива…  
– Это не он, – оборвал его Баки.  
– Ладно, твои аргументы, – предложил Тони.

Баки задумался, выбирая, с чего начать.

– Он не рисует.

Это ничего не значило. Нельзя было обвинять человека в отсутствии вдохновения. 

– Еще, – коротко сказал Клинт.  
– У него другие глаза.  
– Тут я согласен, – подтвердил Тони.

Клинт скептически хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Не разглядывал капитана настолько, чтобы быть в этом уверенным.

– Он говорил со мной только о том, что было написано у меня дневниках, – продолжил Баки. – Я записывал туда все, что вспоминал. Их забрали в Румынии. Я спросил Стива о них, когда мы уже были в Ваканде. И они все это время были у него. Их ему отдала та женщина вместе со щитом и костюмом Сокола. Когда я заподозрил его, то решил спросить, о чем там не было, и о чем Стив не стал бы рассказывать никому. И спросил про… одну вечеринку в школе. Он отмолчался, но вечером вернулся к этому разговору. И теперь он все помнил, пересказал такие детали, которые я сам уже забыл. 

Тони с Клинтом все еще ждали продолжения, и Баки раздраженно стукнул кулаком по кровати. 

– Вы что не понимаете? Он не знал этого! Но он или его сообщники узнали все у настоящего Стива!  
– Сообщники? – удивился Клинт.

Но Тони больше интересовало другое. 

– Как? – спросил он. – Как можно что-то вытянуть у Роджерса? Он же упрямый, как черт, под пытками бы не признался…  
– Это не обязательно пытки, – тихо сказал Баки. – То есть не только. Для быстрого получения сведений есть другие способы. У Гидры были специальные технологии для воздействия на разум. И не важно, что Стив накачан сывороткой, эти технологии воздействуют не на физиологию, а на психику.  
– Гидра? – снова переспросил Бартон. – Это наша рабочая версия?

Баки смял рукой простынь и отвел взгляд.

У них не было ни одного прямого доказательства, только куча косвенных и домыслы Баки. Но все вместе они выглядели так внушительно, что отмахнуться не получалось.

– Ладно, завтра попробуем найти что-нибудь для проверки ДНК, – сказал Клинт.  
– Лучше попробуем найти Стива, – сказал Баки.

Тони с Клинтом переглянулись.

– Я пойду к себе, – сказал Бартон. – Надо быть в форме завтра. То есть уже сегодня.

За всеми этими разговорами никто не заметил, что ночь стала таять. Черное небо за окном уже светлело. Клинт обернулся к Баки. 

– Тебя придется показать кэпу. Иначе Т’Чалла заподозрит. Так что готовься.

Он вышел из комнаты, оставив их наедине.

– У него коды, – мрачно проговорил Баки. – Если он поймет, что мы его подозреваем и использует их…  
– Ах, да! – оборвал его Тони и кинул ему на колени футляр. – Это поможет с твоей проблемой. – Он повертел пальцем у виска.

Баки взял коробочку будто это была бомба, не меньше. 

– Я думал, это просто для отвода глаз. – Он открыл крышку и уставился на две миниатюрные микросхемы, закрепленные на квадратиках прозрачной пленки. – И как это работает?  
– Программа в твоей голове срабатывает, когда ты слышишь определенную последовательность звуков. Эти микросхемы мы закрепим у тебя в ушах. Вот тут. – Тони показал на себе, проведя пальцем по внутренней стенке раковины. – Микросхемы будут менять частоту звуков, попадающих тебе в мозг, и программа перестанет реагировать на слова кода.  
– Так просто… – сказал Баки.  
– Вовсе не просто, – возмутился Тони. – Я целый день все это паял походным набором. 

Баки опасливо улыбнулся.

– Как их надеть?  
– Давай помогу. – Тони подсел к нему и осторожно вытащил одну микросхему. – Это в общем-то должно быть просто, но сейчас для скорости…

Баки заправил длинные пряди за ухо и склонил голову к левому плечу. 

– Они крепятся на суперпрочном клее, не отвалятся, даже если окажешься в воде, – говорил Тони, устраивая пленку ему в ухе. – Но можно и отодрать, если что-то будет не так.  
– Как понять, что что-то не так?  
– Ну, например, если будет в ушах звенеть или голова закружится. Но в идеале не должно быть ничего такого.

Тони пригладил пальцем микросхему, дождавшись, когда она надежно прилепится. Потом Баки склонил голову в другую сторону, и они повторили процедуру со вторым ухом. Когда он закончил, Баки покрутил головой и прислушался к своим ощущениям.

– Нормально? – спросил Тони.

Баки кивнул.

– Совсем их не чувствую. Спасибо.

– Это для общей безопасности, – отмахнулся Тони. 

Он ожидал, что Баки поставит под сомнение эффективность его поделки. Все же коды были для него проблемой долгие годы, и вот ему приносят неиспытанное средство, сделанное человеком, который пытался его убить. Тони был готов к недоверчивым замечаниям и собирался парировать. Но Баки ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Возможно, слишком волновался за Стива и решил за неимением более надежного способа удовлетвориться тем, что есть. 

– Ладно, надо поспать, – сказал Тони, вставая. – Надо быть в форме завтра. То есть сегодня уже.  
– Я сейчас уйду, – Баки сделал попытку встать с кровати.  
– Куда? – Тони остановил его легким толчком в плечо. – До утра мы тебя прячем, не забыл? Лежи тут. Я на диване посплю. 

Не дав ему возразить, он взял с кровати одну подушку и направился к широкому дивану. 

 

***  
Когда Тони снова открыл глаза, первое, что он увидел – силуэт Баки на фоне окна. Он был во вчерашней одежде. Зло уставившись куда-то вдаль, он сосредоточенно обкусывал ноготь.

– Хочешь отгрызть себе вторую руку? – сонно поинтересовался Тони, спуская ноги. 

Баки вышел из задумчивости и повернулся к нему, спрятав руку за спину. Под его глазами залегли глубокие тени. Он явно бодрствовал остаток ночи и все утро, и это не пошло ему на пользу.

– Не могу выкинуть из головы, – забормотал Баки. – Стив очень сильный, но все равно, сама мысль, что он у этих мразей…  
– Не бойся, – сказал Тони, – мы все выясним и найдем его.  
– Я не боюсь, – отрезал Баки. – Я злюсь. На себя в том числе. Как можно было не понять сразу? 

Тони опустил голову. У Баки хотя бы есть подобие оправдания. Его память сейчас как головка швейцарского сыра – больше дыр, чем собственно сыра. Но если ему стыдно, то как насчет самого Тони? 

И вот это вот все вместо «С добрым утром». 

– Я в душ, – сказал он, поднимаясь. – Потом подумаем, как предъявить тебя этому типу.  
– Я не хочу оставаться с ним наедине, – предупредил Баки.  
– Микросхемы сработают, – холодно сказал Тони. 

Прорвавшееся недоверие добавило еще одну ложку у дегтя к бочке, которая и так уже была не мед.

– Не из-за кодов, – возразил Баки. – Не смогу больше притворяться с ним. Я не шпион и не двойной агент. Меня приучили просто бить, если что не так.

Это Тони мог понять. Еще как.

– Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь, – пообещал он и пошел в ванную.

Но когда он вернулся, в комнате Баки уже был не один. Посреди гостиной, в опасной близости от компьютеров Тони стоял Сэм.

– Как вам только это в голову пришло?! – с возмущением говорил он. 

Баки сидел на диване, где спал Тони. В дальнем углу комнаты стоял Клинт. Он обхватил себя руками и смотрел в окно невидящим взглядом. На вошедшего Тони он даже не обернулся.

– В чем дело? – спросил Тони.

Сэм увидел его, и он почти пожалел, что привлек к себе внимание. 

– Что это за клевета на Стива? Ты для этого приехал, Старк?!  
– Клевета? – переспросил Тони.

Раздался хлопок и рядом с Сэмом вырос Скотт Лэнг, облаченный в свой боевой костюм. 

– Я все слышал вчера, – заявил он.  
– Подслушивал? – мрачно спросил Баки.  
– Сложно было удержаться. Приезжает Тони Старк, во дворце срабатывает сигнализация, Зимний солдат исчезает из хранилища, а вся охрана говорит, что ничего не случилось.

Тони привычно нацепил на себя выражение «Ну и что такого?». Пока непонятно, что именно Лэнг успел подслушать, не стоило облегчать им задачу признаниями.

– Баки! – Сэм развернулся к Барнсу. – Как можешь ты верить в это?

Тот не стал уклоняться от взгляда.

– Это я позвал Тони, – напрямик сказал он. – Ты может и не видишь, но я знаю, что этот человек – не Стив. Я знаю!  
– Очень жаль, Баки.

Все обернулись. В дверях стоял Стив, рядом – Т’Чалла, мрачнее тучи. За их спинами маячила Ванда.

Значит, эти двое сказали ему. Тони нахмурился. А ведь могли бы хоть поговорить с ними для начала. Но нет, сразу разболтали. Наверное, это и называется – настоящие друзья. 

– Баки, – позвал Стив. – Почему ты так решил? Я что-то не то сделал?

С каждым словом он делал маленький шаг к дивану, и Тони видел, как напрягается Баки. Его потемневшее лицо уже было похоже на маску берсерка. Как будто он был готов кинуться на Стива в любую секунду. Тони прошел вперед и непринужденно плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван.

– Не наседай ты так, – сказал он, словно ничего особенного не происходило, и обсуждали они всего лишь маленькое недоразумение. – У человека возникли сомнения. Не удивительно, учитывая, сколько с ним всего сделали. Вам стоит быть благодарными, что он вас за покемонов не принимает.

Это ничуть не помогло Баки расслабиться, но он все же едва заметно подвинулся к Тони.

– Я бы узнала, если бы он был кем-то другим, – сказала Ванда, выступая вперед.  
– Ты не читаешь мысли, – возразил Баки. 

Чтобы не смотреть на Стива, буравившего его взглядом, он опустил голову, почти спрятавшись за длинными прядями, упавшими на его лицо. 

– Не читаю, – согласилась Ванда, – но все же у каждого человека своя аура, и я ее чувствую.  
– Ну, мы тут не в салоне у гадалки, – сказал Тони.  
– Гадалки?..

Ванда сжала кулачки.

– Погоди, Ванда. – Стив тронул ее за плечо, и она скрестила руки на груди, недовольная, что ее прервали. А Стив шагнул к Баки, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. – Если ты скажешь, что не так, я все смогу объяснить. 

Баки упрямо молчал. Тони тоже не торопился встревать.

– Я правда могу объяснить все, что захочешь, – еще раз попробовал Стив. – Просто поговори со мной.

Баки прочистил горло, и Стив подбадривающе улыбнулся.

– Я хочу, чтобы Тони проверил тебя, – медленно сказал Баки, посмотрев наконец в глаза Стиву.  
– Ты хотя бы представляете, как глупо даже думать об этом? – с едва скрываемым раздражением спросил Сэм. – Кто может в принципе заменить Стива? Можно найти двойника, но кому под силу сделать то, на что способен он? Баки! Он же остановил вертолет голыми руками. Ты сам это видел.  
– Ладно, хватит Сэм, – сказал Стив. – Пусть проверят, и покончим с этим.  
– Ты не обязан делать какие-либо тесты, – подал голос Т’Чалла.

Он не вмешивался в выяснение отношений, но было видно, что он на взводе из-за того, что его обвели вокруг пальца.

– Мы дольше спорить будем. – Стив развел руками и обернулся к Тони. – Что тебе нужно для проверки?  
– Образец ДНК, – ответил Тони. – Что угодно.  
– Волос подойдет?  
– Вполне.  
– Отлично. – Стив дернул себя за волосы, достал платок из кармана и, завернув прядку, протянул его Тони. – Сколько это займет?  
– Несколько минут. – Тони пересек гостиную, положил волоски в контейнер и подключил его к компьютеру. – Пятница, сделаешь анализ?

Минуты, которые занял процесс, казались почти бесконечными. Все молчали и не сводили глаз с постепенно заполнявшегося индикатора состояния. 

– Есть совпадение с базой ЩИТа, – наконец сказала Пятница.

На экране появилась фотография Стива Роджерса.

– Не стоило даже затевать это, – сказал Сэм. 

В его голосе слышалось облегчение с изрядной долей торжества.

Ванда ничего не сказала. Резко развернувшись, так что ее волосы взметнулись алым крылом, она вышла из комнаты. Вслед за ней последовал Скотт, также оставивший случившееся без комментариев.

– Ладно, – сказал Клинт. – Наверное, мне тоже пора.

Т’Чалла проводил его взглядом, а когда дверь за ним закрылась, обернулся к Тони.

– Я не думал, что ты будешь злоупотреблять моим гостеприимством.  
– Иначе бы и звать не стал? – усмехнулся Тони.

Т’Чалле было не до шуток. Произошедшее он воспринял, чуть ли не как личное оскорбление. 

– Я прошу тебя не покидать свои апартаменты, – с подчеркнутой любезностью сказал он.  
– О, я типа теперь в тюрьме, – с деланным безразличием протянул Тони.  
– Или ты можешь уехать, – скрепя сердце сказал Т’Чалла. 

Они оба понимали, что такой вариант не пойдет королю на пользу. У ворот дворца все еще дежурили журналисты. Т’Чалла сам заявил во всеуслышание, что Старк будет на подписании договора, так что теперь, если тот демонстративно уедет, сразу же пойдут слухи, которые, разумеется, будут истолкованы не в пользу молодого правителя, еще не успевшего себя зарекомендовать. Если бы не это, то, скорее всего, Т’Чалла указал бы Тони на дверь еще ночью, когда узнал о взломе хранилища.

– Я подумаю, – милостиво согласился Тони. 

Он отвернулся к экранам, показывая, что разговор окончен и он собирается заняться своими делами.

– Капитан, – обратился Т’Чалла к Стиву. – Я приношу свои извинения за случившееся.  
– Ничего не случилось, – задумчиво сказал Стив. – Баки, ты не хочешь прогуляться?  
– Нет.  
– Да ладно тебе, я не сержусь.  
– Спасибо, Стив. Но я хочу поговорить с Тони.  
– О чем?  
– Сам знаешь.  
– Тебе не надо показаться врачу? После разморозки…  
– Завтра.  
– Баки… – начал Т’Чалла, но тот не дал ему продолжить.  
– Я тоже арестован? – вскинулся Баки.  
– Никто не арестован, – терпеливо возразил Т’Чалла.  
– Тогда я могу находиться, где хочу?  
– Разумеется.  
– Я хочу быть здесь.

И он так вжался в спинку дивана, как будто собирался провести на нем остаток жизни. Т’Чалла бросил на Стива взгляд, показывающий, что он сделал все, что смог. Стив упрямо поджал губы, но продолжать этот спор не стал. 

 

Они ушли, оставив их наедине, и Тони начал сворачивать голографические экраны.

– Прости, что выдернул тебя, – устало сказал Баки. – Я был так уверен…

Он закрыл лицо ладонью и принялся с силой тереть уголки глаз. Тони не мог злиться на него за ошибку. Он сам с готовностью принял эту версию, и даже заставил себя видеть какие-то эфемерные признаки того, что Стива подменили. Конечно, все это лишь сила его желания.

– Ты не сказал про микросхемы, – заметил Тони. – Все еще не веришь ему?  
– Упрямство заразно, – процедил Баки.

Тони хмыкнул. Было интересно, почему же Баки не хочет расставаться с этой иллюзией. Что у него за претензии такие? 

Бросив свои компьютеры, он отправился к бару и проинспектировал содержимое. Виски не было. Нашлась водка, сладкое финиковое вино с местным ярлыком и вполне приличный портвейн. Тони остановился на последнем. Налил два полных стакана и снова сел рядом с Баки. 

– Спасибо, – Баки взял протянутый стакан. – Не знаю, может, я и правда немного того. Слишком много паранойи из-за промывания мозгов.

Тони молча пожал плечами. 

– Но Стив всегда был таким искренним, – продолжал Баки. – Он презирал интриги и мелкие недоговорки. Я представить не могу, чтобы он стал скрывать от тебя… такое. 

Ах вот оно что. Тони внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Я тебе уже говорил, – сказал он. – Люди меняются. И изменяют своим привычкам ради других людей.  
– Это не привычка и не выбор, – горячо возразил Баки. – Это часть его натуры. Была. Стиву, которого я знал, и в голову бы не пришло, что ложь может помочь в чем бы то ни было. 

В его голосе столько горечи, что Тони не понимал, чем на это можно ответить. 

Громкий хлопок заставил их вздрогнуть. Посреди комнаты стоял Скотт.

– Опять ты, – сказал Тони. – Тебе больше заняться нечем? Не мог через дверь войти?  
– Мог, но так круче.

С этим Тони спорить не стал. Что есть, то есть. 

– Чего надо? – спросил он.  
– Парни, этот человек – не Стив Роджерс.

Тони с Баки переглянулись и синхронно отставили стаканы. 

– Поясни, – сказал Тони.  
– Волосы, которые он тебе дал. Он подменил их.  
– Что значит подменил? Он у нас на глазах их выдернул.  
– Да-да, а потом стал заворачивать в платок. Я знаю этот трюк, меня ему учили. Вы не заметили, потому что не знаете технологии, но он подменил волосы. Я уверен. 

Его вывод был понятен. Помимо того, что капитану Америке незачем знать мошеннические трюки, подменять волосы он мог только в том случае, если ему нужно подделать результаты анализа.

Баки вскочил, обхватил себя рукой за талию и начал ходить взад-вперед, бормоча себе под нос. Не на английском, но все равно было понятно, что он кроет двойника на чем свет стоит.

– Надо вывести этого типа на чистую воду, – сказал Скотт.  
– Надо Стива найти, – огрызнулся Баки, – а не с этим возиться.  
– Ну так давайте спросим его о чем-нибудь, чего он не знает, – предложил Скотт. – Он будет вынужден отправиться к Стиву, чтобы получить информацию, и мы проследим за ним.

Баки вскинул взгляд на Тони, ожидая, что он скажет. 

– Не факт, что его держат поблизости, – нехотя проговорил тот. – Если у двойника есть сообщники, то Стив может быть в любой точке мира, а ему достаточно позвонить.

– Сообщники? – переспросил Скотт.  
– Мы думаем, что тут замешана Гидра, – сказал Тони. – А они всегда в стаи сбиваются.  
– Но мы хотя бы сможем перехватить звонок?  
– Сэр, Вижен на связи, – прервала их Пятница.

Тони вынырнул из своих мыслей.

– Да, соедини. 

На экране возникло лицо Вижена. 

– Что-то срочное? – спросил Тони.  
– Договор капитана Роджерса.  
– И что с ним?  
– Послезавтра его должны подписать все примкнувшие к нему мстители. И мистер Барнс, – Вижен кивнул на Баки, подошедшего к Тони со спины. – По его последней редакции капитан берет на себя регулирование деятельности мстителей и всю ответственность за ее последствия. Однако при этом любое неподчинение с их стороны, влечет за собой суровые наказания. Их порядок капитан Роджерс назначает сам.  
– Что это значит? – спросил Баки.  
– То, что вы все теперь сторожевые песики Стива.  
– Не называй его Стивом.  
– Капитан Гидра тебя устроит?

Баки насупился, и Тони успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. Баки с удивлением вытаращился на него, и Тони поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не заострять внимание на случайном дружеском жесте.

– Если ООН обяжет вас подчиняться ему, то настоящий Стив уже будет им не нужен, – сказал он, повернувшись к Скотту. – Предупредишь Бартона?  
– Ага.

Хлопок, и Скотт исчез. Тони попробовал высмотреть его на полу, но безрезультатно. 

– А мы что будем делать? – спросил Баки.  
– Готовиться. Тебе надо достать одежду. А мне придумать, как спровоцировать… – он запнулся, когда Баки послал ему предупреждающий взгляд, и закончил: – не-Стива. Он теперь будет начеку, так что просто каверзными вопросами его не спугнешь.  
– Ладно, – согласился Баки. – Я скоро вернусь.

Он ушел, а Тони вернулся к компьютеру и одним прикосновением вернул уже свернутые экраны.

– Нужна помощь? – осведомился Вижен.  
– Здесь нет, – сказал Тони. – Но знаешь, что… Стив ведь всегда писал отчеты о своих рейдах?  
– Да, – подтвердил Вижен.  
– Достань их и внимательно изучи. На одном из этих рейдов Стива подменили, и я хочу знать, когда именно. Может, увидишь какие-нибудь несовпадения или что-то такое. И еще, изучи записи с камер в башне и на наших базах, все, когда появлялся Роджерс.  
– Что искать на них?  
– Несостыковки прежде всего. Ну и посмотри, не было ли… диверсий.  
– Оу, – Вижен с сожалением покачал головой. – Может, стоит провести полную проверку зданий?  
– Неплохая идея, – согласился Тони. – Займись.

Вижен отключился. А Тони достал из-под дивана припрятанный плоский чемоданчик и положил его в центр гостиной. Прижав большой палец к сканеру отпечатка на крышке, он дождался щелчка внутри и отошел в сторону. Чемоданчик раскрылся сам собой, и началась автоматическая сборка Марка XLV. Тони, склонив голову, наблюдал, как соединяются детали с тихим металлическим звуком. Никогда эта картина ему не надоедала. Едва последняя панель встала на место, он подошел к костюму и похлопал его по плечу. 

– Ну вот, дружок, и твое боевое крещение.

Он пока не пробовал новую модель в деле, только полетал с ним немного над Нью-Йорком, когда собрал.

– Пятница, подключайся, мне нужна полная диагностика систем.  
– Запускаю.

На одном из экранов появился макет Железного человека, и замелькали цифры данных. 

А Тони снова запустил изображения с камер дворца. И замер. 

Посреди парадного холла стояла группа – Т’Чалла, Стив, Бартон… и Наташа с Шэрон! Наташа обнимала Клинта, Шэрон что-то говорила Стиву. Неподалеку стояли слуги с чемоданами в руках. Тони быстро подключил звук.

– … и мы бы ни за что не пропустили такое событие, – весело сказала Наташа.

Клинт держал ее за руку и выглядел крайне довольным собой. В какой-то момент, когда Наташа отошла от него, чтобы обнять Стива, Бартон как бы невзначай обернулся к камере, и Тони показалось, что он подмигнул ему.

Не, отрывая взгляд от экрана, Тони придвинул стул и сел. 

После теплой встречи Шэрон решила пойти освежиться. Наташа осталась с остальными. Т’Чалла предложил ей показать дворец, и они отправились на экскурсию. Стив собрался было отстать от них, но Наташа вовремя взяла его под руку, и тому пришлось идти вместе с ними.

Они долго ходили по коридорам. Т’Чалла показывал ей портреты на стенах, странные вытянутые маски, украшавшие парадный зал, предназначенный для приема важных делегаций, коллекцию старинных копий, которыми пользовались племена, жившие на территории Ваканды. Потом они переместились на веранду, и устроились под навесом в окружении бронзовых курильниц, отгонявших настырных комаров.

Хлопнула дверь, заставив Тони дернуться.

Баки вернулся. Он был в джинсах, высоких ботинках, водолазке с глухим горлом и черной куртке с наспех обрезанным рукавом.

– Кое-что происходит, – сказал Тони.

Баки подошел к нему и склонился к экранам.

– Наташа приехала, – сказал Тони. – И привезла с собой Шэрон.

Та как раз вошла на веранду. Пока остальные гуляли по дворцу, она переоделась в длинное голубое платье и забрала волосы наверх. 

– Я знаю ее, – сказал Баки. – Она привезла ему щит, – он ткнул пальцем в Стива.  
– Она своя, Баки.  
– Почему ты так уверен?  
– Мы знали ее давно, она работала на Щ.И.Т.  
– Где половина состава служила Гидре!

Его нельзя было винить за подобные подозрения. Тони и сам всех подозревал, поэтому не стал больше спорить и сделал звук погромче, чтобы не упустить ни слова. Баки взял еще один стул и устроился рядом.

На веранде двое молодых слуг поставили перед женщинами поднос с нарезанными фруктами и высокие бокалы с лимонадом. Наташа сняла с ближайшего стакана украшавшую его веточку мяты и отправила ее в рот.

– Знаешь, Роджерс, что совершенно несправедливо? – спросила она, подбирая под себя ноги. – Что у меня в коллекции есть все наши портреты в твоем исполнении, кроме Шэрон.

Стив поднял бровь.

Тони подался к экрану.

– Ты должен ее нарисовать.  
– Я не знаю… – начал Стив.  
– Даже не спорь. Ты же всех нас рисовал.  
– Перестань, – рассмеялась Шэрон. – Если он не хочет, то и я не хочу.  
– Нет, я хочу тебя нарисовать, – сказал Стив, взяв ее за руку. – Просто не сейчас, ладно? 

Тони с торжествующим видом откинулся на стул.

– Гениально! – воскликнул он.  
– Что происходит? – спросил Баки.  
– Она сделала это. Рисунок – не то же самое, что ответ на вопрос. Ему нужно будет получить его на руки, а значит…  
– Он пойдет к нашему Стиву, да?! – выпалил Баки.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – сказал Тони. – Надо следить за ним. Если он будет звонить, значит, они прячут Стива где-то еще. А если поедет сам, значит Стив поблизости, и возможно даже обойдется без сообщников.  
– Мы пойдем за ним, – решил Баки.  
– Полетим, – сказал Тони, указывая на железного человека, застывшего в ожидании посреди гостиной.

Баки моргнул, слегка опешив, но не возразил.

– У тебя есть оружие? – спросил он.  
– В броне полно оружия.  
– Мне нужно что-нибудь.

Тони задумчиво глянул на него, и Баки истолковал это по-своему.

– Я могу драться одной рукой, – с вызовом сказал он. – Я и без обеих этого гада смогу задавить.  
– Я не собирался тебя отговаривать, – заверил его Тони. – Просто прикидываю, чем бы тебя оснастить.  
– Пистолет подойдет.  
– У меня нет пистолетов. Как-то отвык от них.

Раздался уже надоевший хлопок, и рядом с ними вырос Скотт.

– Как насчет этого? – Он протягивал Баки беретту.

Тони закатил глаза, уже не в силах комментировать его выходки вербально.

– Доиграешься когда-нибудь, – серьезно предупредил Баки. – Не успею отследить, что это ты, и долбану в лоб.

Насмешливо-скептический взгляд Скотта показал все, что он думает об этой угрозе.

– Так тебе нужен пистолет?  
– Да. 

Баки взял оружие, каким-то хитрым движением вытряхнул магазин, чтобы проверить, полный ли, и также ловко отправил его обратно. С оружием он одной рукой управлялся куда привычнее, чем с любыми обыденными мелочами.

Скотт тем временем засмотрелся на железный костюм. Он медленно обошел его со всех сторон, не рискуя, впрочем, приближаться вплотную.

– Где взял? – спросил Тони.  
– А?

Скотт повернулся к нему, и Тони кивнул на пистолет.

– Ах, это. У Романовой. Она с собой целый арсенал притащила.  
– О, да ты безбашенный чувак. Такие смельчаки долго не живут.  
– Без тебя разберусь, Старк, – беззлобно откликнулся Лэнг. – Я слышал план. Хотите я послежу за Стивом?  
– Мы все будем следить, – возразил Тони. – Отсиживаться никто не собирается. 

Баки согласно тряхнул головой. 

– Да, но, если этот тип действует не один, вас запросто запалят, – возразил Скотт. – Двое белых мужчин посреди африканского города, один из них однорукий, а второй – Тони Старк.  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
– Я спрячусь на нем и побуду передатчиком. Куда бы он не пошел, вы сможете отследить меня, а потом нагрянуть внезапно.

Тони хмыкнул. Хорошая идея. 

– Сможешь прямо сейчас?  
– Ага.  
– Он может пойти к Стиву только через несколько часов.  
– Ничего, я терпеливый.  
– А он тебя не заметит? – недоверчиво спросил Баки.  
– Слушай, если ты размером с муравья, но не можешь даже спрятаться хорошенько, на что ты вообще годишься?  
– Не заметит, – перевел Тони для Баки.

Тот прищурился, будто собирался рассмеяться, но все же не позволил себе расслабиться.

Тони нашел передатчик и прицепил его к костюму Скотта. У него были некоторые сомнения, уменьшится ли он вместе со всем костюмом, но все получилось. Технология Пима сработала идеально.

Оставалось только ждать.

Баки вел себя тихо. Практически все время он сидел перед экранами и неотрывно следил за двойником Стива. Не отвлекся, даже когда забежал Бартон, который принес им перекусить. 

– Поешь, – он поставил рядом с Баки тарелку с сэндвичем.  
– Не хочется, – коротко отказался тот.

Клинт пожал плечами.

– Что мы будем делать дальше?  
– Скотт прицепился к Стиву. – Тони указал на экран, с планом дворца, на котором светилась красная точка: Стив гулял с Шэрон в парке. – Мы ждем, когда они выйдут за пределы дворца и проследим за ними с воздуха. Будет классно, если вы с Романовой сделаете так, чтобы Т’Чалле и его охране было не до нас.  
– Ты собираешься стартовать прямо отсюда в костюме Железного человека вместе с Баки, и хотите, чтобы вас не заметили солдаты Т’Чаллы, которые здесь на каждом углу, я правильно понял? – с легкой ехидцей спросил Бартон.  
– Это проблема?  
– Ни в коем разе, – усмехнулся Бартон. 

Он ушел, а Тони с Баки вернулись к молчаливому созерцанию экранов. Они больше ничего не обсуждали, внутренне готовясь к предстоящему делу.

День близился к концу, и на территории резиденции начали заблаговременно включаться фонари. В этих широтах сумерек не было. Едва солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, землю накрывала чернильная ночь. 

– Посмотри, – вдруг позвал Баки.

Тони подъехал к нему на стуле.

На нескольких экранах, транслировавших видео из разных частей парка, виднелось какое-то движение. В аккуратно подстриженных кустах и между деревьями кто-то прятался. Тени скользили по парку, избегая освещенных фонарями аллей и лужаек. Некоторые подбирались все ближе к дворцу. Другие опасливо окружали гулявших гостей Т’Чаллы.

Неожиданно сверкнула вспышка. Фотограф. 

Еще одна. 

Т’Чалла, будто почуяв что-то, обернулся, всматриваясь в заросли. Вспышек больше не было, но этого и не требовалось. Король двинулся по направлению засевшего в кустах папарацци, и тот, испугавшись бросился наутек. 

Поднялся шум. К Т’Чалле бежали солдаты. 

Тони рассмеялся.

– Что происходит? – непонимающе спросил Баки.  
– Бартон впустил журналистов. Отличная идея. Их теперь долго отсюда будут выковыривать. 

Теперь они слышали крики даже без динамиков, через окна, видимо, с их стороны дворца тоже кого-то обнаружили.

– Он уходит, – встрепенулся Баки.

Пока Т’Чалла уводил Наташу и Шэрон во дворец, Стив воспользовался случаем и оторвался от них и теперь быстро двигался по боковой галерее к служебным воротам. 

– Пошли, – Баки рывком поднялся.

Тони бросился к костюму. Панели плавно разъехались и начали снова собираться вокруг него. Баки еще раз проверил пистолет и зубами натянул на руку перчатку без пальцев.

– Сэр, – позвала Пятница. – Агент Бартон на связи.  
– Давай, – скомандовал Тони.  
– Самое время, – сказал Бартон. 

Его голос тонул в море криков. Можно было подумать, что он стоит среди митингующей толпы.

– Видим. Где остальные?  
– Сэм помогает охране у восточных ворот.

Броня закрылась. На груди Тони зажегся реактор. 

– Ванда?  
– Пошла к себе, но я могу ее тоже занять, если она не спит.  
– Ладно. Мы вылетаем.

Тони подошел к Баки и обхватил его за талию. Тот закинул ему руку на шею.

– Так, будет холодно, но я тебя не уроню, – предупредил Тони.  
– Я знаю. Полетели быстрее, – поторопил его Баки.

Тони стартанул прямо из гостиной, разбив окно и кажется опалив репульсорами занавеси. Не беда. 

Они за считанные секунды взмыли на высоту птичьего полета. У Тони перед глазами развернулась карта, по которой скользила красная точка, обозначавшая Стива со Скоттом, и он полетел по ее траектории. Вскоре они зависли над центром города – так следовало из обозначений на карте. Огней внизу не было. Только пунктирная линия из светящихся точек обозначала дорогу, ведущую к дворцу. На окраинах тоже были светлые пятна – массивы жилых домов. А в центре если и существовала какая-то ночная активность, она была наглухо скрыта от посторонних глаз.

Точка на карте больше не двигалась, застыв в районе заброшенных зданий.

Тони глянул на Баки. Его волосы плескались на ветру, а губы посинели от холода, но он, не обращая на это внимания, вглядывался вниз, словно мог видеть отсюда свою цель. Тони знаком показал ему, что надо снижаться, и Баки кивнул.

После более плавного снижения, они встали перед забором, окружавшем один из полуразрушенных небоскребов. 

 

Найдя лазейку в заграждении, они пробрались внутрь. Сколько тут намело песка! Серебристо-синие в сумеречном свете барханы простирались от самого забора до полуразрушенных стен здания и уже делали попытки пробраться внутрь. Песок засыпал пороги и подбирался к краям нижних окон. Однако его шелковистая поверхность была обманчива, скрывая под собой куски арматуры, раздробленные панели и осколки выбитых окон. 

– Вон там, – сказал Баки, указывая в сторону. 

Между барханами к провалу в стене здания вилась протоптанная тропинка с вполне отчетливыми свежими следами. 

Тони уже направился туда, как вдруг Баки жестом остановил его.

– Может, тебе остаться здесь?  
– С чего это?  
– Твой костюм. Ты слишком громко двигаешься. 

Тут Тони поспорить не мог. Им нужно было вести себя потише, чтобы застать врасплох похитителей, а он проектировал Железного человека не для того, чтобы подкрадываться. Но без костюма ему там и вовсе нечего было делать. Он ограничился полумерами – оставил на себе только нагрудную панель с элементом питания и правую перчатку с репульсором. Без надежного каркаса костюма вес отдельных элементов был ощутим, но Тони хотя бы был вооружен.

– Пятница, будь наготове, – приказал он и повернулся к Барнсу. – Теперь тебя все устраивает?

Барнс придирчиво осмотрел его, но потом кивнул.

– Пошли.

Когда-то на первом этаже этого здания был супермаркет. Сейчас пустые покосившиеся стеллажи, разъехались как попало, а на полу опять же было полно песка. Впрочем, он хорошо глушил шаги. И хранил следы. От того места, где они пробрались в здание, цепочка свежих отпечатков привела их к служебному лифту в глубине огромного зала. 

Створок не было.

Тони заглянул в темный провал шахты. Спускаться туда предполагалось по вбитым в стену скобам. Тони еще раз сверился с показаниями датчика. Красный огонек показывал, что Скотт где-то внизу. 

– Выключи, – шепнул Баки. – Слишком заметно.

Это правда. Светящаяся карта могла выдать их с головой. Но судя по ней, они были уже близко. Можно было и обойтись. 

Тони выключил часы и посмотрел на Баки. Наверное, надо было как-то помочь ему спуститься. Баки, видимо, правильно истолковал его взгляд и скривился в уничижительной гримасе. Тони даже сказать ему ничего не успел, как он просто прыгнул в шахту и, ухватившись за безвольно висящие тросы, с тихим шелестом скользнул в черноту.

– Выпендрежник, – шепотом прокомментировал Тони и полез следом. 

Баки ждал его на дне шахты. 

Пока Тони лез вниз, глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте, и он увидел приоткрытую дверь. Баки приложил палец к губам. Они вышли из шахты, оказавшись в длинном коридоре, довольно чистом, учитывая разруху наверху. Тут на цементном полу не было ни песка, ни осколков, ни другого мусора. Они двинулись вперед, других вариантов не было.

Когда на пути попадалась дверь, Тони осторожно проверял ручку. Все было заперто. Иногда от основного коридора отходило ответвление, и тогда Баки тенью скользил туда, но вскоре возвращался, качал головой, и они продолжали путь. Один раз он задержался дольше. Тони уже начал волноваться, что там не просто тупик, и Баки уйдет слишком далеко, как тот внезапно вынырнул перед ним, и молча потянул за плечо. 

Первое, что Тони увидел, свернув в короткий аппендикс – четкая полоса света впереди, словно начерченная по линейке на потолке, стене и полу. 

Там была приоткрытая дверь. 

Несколько голосов.

У их не-Стива все же были сообщники.

Подкравшись ближе, устроившись под самой дверью, они наконец смогли разобрать слова:

– Почему он не рисует? – требовательно говорил двойник. – Ты что-то делаешь неправильно!  
– Сказала же, это не просто.

Женщина. 

Тони узнал этот голос. Ванда? 

Они переглянулись с Баки.

Не успев остановиться, Тони подался вперед и заглянул в узкую щель между дверью и косяком. 

Двойника было не видно, судя по звукам, он шагал где-то в правой части комнаты. 

Стив, их Стив, сидел на кресле, впаянном в пол. Его руки и ноги были пристегнуты к подлокотникам широкими металлическими наручниками с крупными болтами. Он был без сознания. У изголовья кресла стояла Ванда. От ее рук струились красные вихри, окутывающие голову Стива плотным облаком. 

Рядом с Вандой стоял еще один человек – крепкий мужчина с коротким черным ежиком. На поясе у него висели армейские ножны, а сзади за пояс штанов был засунут израильский микро-узи. Он стоял спиной к двери, лица было не видно, так что понять кто это, Тони не мог. На первый взгляд кто-то незнакомый. Он был так близко к Ванде, что алые струи ее магии, задевали его руку и плечо, но его, это казалось, особо не беспокоило. 

Он склонился к ней и что-то сказал на ухо. Ванда хихикнула и повела плечами. И это простое движение внезапно уничтожило все, что оставалось в ее облике от девочки-подростка. Теперь она была юной обольстительной женщиной.

Тони подался назад и снова сел на пол.

– Трое, – почти беззвучно проартикулировал он, показав Баки три пальца. 

Баки мотнул головой, призывая его посторониться и дать ему посмотреть. Они бесшумно поменялись местами.

– Надави сильнее, – приказал не-Стив откуда-то справа.  
– Я ему мозг поджарю, – возразила Ванда.  
– Слушай, хватит ее подгонять, – встрял третий. – Может быть ему пофиг на эту Шэрон, вот он и не может ее нарисовать.

Тони даже не заметил, как рядом взметнулся Баки. 

– Рамлоу! – рыкнул он и вихрем ринулся в комнату. 

Тони подскочил. Метнулся за ним. 

Несогласованная атака все же не потеряла эффект неожиданности. 

Комната наполнилась раздирающими слух звуками.

Низкий тягучий звук репульсоров Тони – он стрелял в самозванца.

Грохот выстрелов – Баки расстреливал магазин в Рамлоу, укрывшегося за металлическим столом, как за щитом.

Разъяренный вопль Ванды. Чтобы вступить в бой, ей нужно было сначала отпустить Стива. Но когда она сделала это, и была готова ударить по Баки магией, раздался еще один звук – порядком поднадоевший Тони за пару дней – за спиной у Ванды с характерным хлопком вырос Скотт и быстро скрутил ей руки за спиной. 

– Я справлюсь! – крикнул он. 

У Баки кончились патроны, и он без единой заминки бросился на Рамлоу в рукопашную. 

 

Хотелось бы посмотреть, как он собирается справиться с ним одной рукой, но Тони нужно было освободить Стива. Он принялся за крепежи, удерживающие его ноги. Но не успел вытащить первый болт, как заметил движение сбоку. Капитанский двойник, откинутый к стене зарядом, пошевелился. Тони резко обернулся. Не может быть, чтобы тот остался жив после прямого попадания репульсора в грудь. Тони взглянул на свою перчатку. По умолчанию заряд стоял на минимуме. Тони чертыхнулся. Без центрального управления в шлеме его можно было переключить на убойную мощность только вручную. Он принялся сдвигать панели на металлическом предплечье, чтобы добраться до внутренней консоли. 

Не-Стив уже был на ногах. Он сплюнул на пол кровавую слюну и с мрачным видом двинулся на Тони.

Короткая пулеметная очередь снова ударила по ушам. Рамлоу.

Тони присел от неожиданности и инстинктивно обернулся, посмотреть, как там Баки. Невероятно, но тому удалось избежать пуль, и теперь он пытался выхватить пулемет из рук Рамлоу, чтобы не дать ему выстрелить снова. 

Бросив перенастройку, Тони нацелил репульсор на Рамлоу. Хоть оглушить его… 

– Не трогай его! – зашипела Ванда. 

Она извернулась и пнула Скотта каблуком в колено. Тот вскрикнул, всего на секунду отпустил ведьму. И тут полыхнуло алым. 

Тони подбросило. Он увидел мелькнувшую перед ним черную тень, и в следующую секунду он уже лежал на спине. Сверху на него навалился Баки. Единственной рукой он поддерживал Тони под затылок, не давая ему стукнуться головой о пол. Магический взрыв опалил ему волосы. И теперь характерный жженый запах защекотал Тони ноздри. Взгляд у Баки был испуганный. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Тони сглотнул. 

– Не двигайтесь! – приказала Ванда. – А то ваш капитан останется овощем до конца жизни. 

Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на нее из-за плеча Баки.

Струи алой энергии, исходившие из ее ладоней, снова окутали Стива. Ванда нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу, поглядывая по сторонам на своих сообщников. Решив атаковать, она не пощадила и их тоже.

– Ох, Ванда, Ванда. – Тони цокнул языком. – Можно вытащить девушку из Гидры, но не Гидру из девушки, да?  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулась она.  
– И судя по всему во всех смыслах этого слова.

Баки прижался лбом к губам Тони, пытаясь заставить его замолчать. 

Откуда-то сбоку раздался стон, неизвестно кому принадлежавший. Тони с Баки синхронно посмотрели в его сторону. 

Из-под кучи разломанных досок и тяжелых металлических ящиков виднелась рука Скотта. В каком состоянии он сам, было не понятно. Стив все еще был привязан к креслу, но теперь его лицо было покрыто испариной, а закрытые веки подрагивали. Его двойник лежал неподалеку. Удар ведьминской магии задел его куда сильнее, чем маломощный выстрел репульсора. Он шарил руками по полу и моргал, пытаясь избавиться от частиц побелки, осыпавшейся с потолка, запорошившей его черную водолазку, покрывшей лицо и, конечно, попавшей в глаза. 

Рамлоу тоже досталось. Он стоял на четвереньках и тряс головой, как контуженный. Ванда привстала на цыпочки, желая убедиться, что не слишком перестаралась. 

– Ты как? – взволнованно спросила она.  
– Порядок. – Он отмахнулся. – Следи за ними!

Баки покосился на нож Рамлоу, лежавший в паре метрах от них. Видимо, тот собирался воспользоваться им в драке, но попытка не удалась. Баки, впрочем, тоже сейчас не мог его достать.

Рамлоу все же удалось подняться. Он огляделся, отыскал свой узи и встал над лежавшими на полу противниками. Наконец-то можно было как следует рассмотреть его лицо. Оно было изрыто старыми ожогами, а одно веко и вовсе оплавилось, наполовину закрывая глаз. Но несмотря на то, что его приложило ведьминской магией, он довольно ухмылялся. 

– Привет, дружок, – он ткнул дулом в затылок Баки. 

Тот не отреагировал. 

Не-Стив тем временем тоже достаточно пришел в себя. Он подошел и присел рядом с ними на корточки. 

– Баки, – сказал он. – Ну зачем ты это затеял? Все же было хорошо.

Тони затылком почувствовал, как дрогнули пальцы Баки. Голос не-Стива и правда звучал жутко – неестественно мягко и дружелюбно. Будто их нападение было недоразумением, которое даже не стоило того, чтобы сердиться. Будто их не держали под двойным прицелом его сообщники. Баки отвернулся от него, практически спрятавшись лицом на плече у Тони. Тот автоматически приобнял его за плечи.

– Отличный спектакль, – сообщил он не-Стиву. – Только мы все равно уже знаем, что ты ненастоящий мальчик. Можешь больше не стараться. 

Не-Стив подался к нему. Больше на его лице не было доброжелательности.

– Надо было убить тебя еще в Сибири.

Баки вскинулся. 

– Отвали от него! – рыкнул он с неожиданным рвением.  
– Что ты, я его не трону, – снова заулыбался Стив. – Это сделаешь ты.

Он дотянулся до ножа Рамлоу и попробовал его лезвие пальцем. 

– Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать…

Тони почувствовал, как Баки закаменел. Теперь он словно лежал под гранитной могильной плитой. 

– Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный…

Рамлоу склонил голову к плечу. Широкая ухмылка делала его похожим на жизнерадостную акулу из какого-то диснеевского мультика. 

Тони покосился на Баки. Тот все еще вжимался щекой ему в плечо. Самозванец не знал о микросхемах. Но они и сами их не проверяли. Не то чтобы Тони сомневался в своем изобретении…

Никто не заметил, как из-за горы лома поднялся Скотт. Его здорово приложило. Он все же был в самом эпицентре, когда Ванда ударила магией. Сейчас правая сторона его лица заплыла, кожа на виске была содрана, а волосы опалены. Он замахнулся и швырнул прямо в Ванду какой-то металлический шарик. Раздался характерный хлопок, и Ванда исчезла. Лэнг совершенно непохоже на себя оскалился одной стороной рта и схлопнулся следом.

Не-Стив вскочил, но Рамлоу остановил его.

– Она разберется сама. Заканчивай с ними, я подгоню вертолет. Нужно перевезти отсюда Роджерса. 

И он ушел.

Баки не дрогнул, даже не попытался кинуться следом за Рамлоу. Это… беспокоило. 

– Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон.

На последнем слове Баки резко поднялся, сев на ноги Тони верхом, и уставился на не-Стива.  
– Готов? – спросил тот.  
– Готов, – ровным голосом ответил Баки.

Тони похолодел. Он даже не думал, почему микросхемы не сработали. Перед лицом смерти это было уже не важно. Он хотел вскинуть руку с репульсором, но не-Стив наступил ему на запястье, удерживая его на полу, и протянул Баки нож.

– Убей его, – приказал он, кивая на Тони.

Баки взял нож. Рукоятка легла в его ладони как влитая. 

Он опустил глаза на Тони. Знакомый взгляд. Именно так он смотрел на Тони во время схватки в здании ООН. 

Баки замахнулся. И вонзил нож в пах не-Стиву. Тот взвыл, пошатнулся, но Баки не дал ему отступить. Он поднялся на колени, не вынимая нож из его тела, вспорол ему живот и грудь. На Тони тропическим ливнем хлынула горячая кровь. Он не успел закрыть лицо.

Баки встал на ноги, доведя лезвие до горла своей жертвы и провернул. Тело рухнуло к его ногам.

Тони перекатился на бок и едва успел встать на четвереньки, как его желудок свело сухим спазмом, и его вырвало желчью.

Баки дернул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

– Сюсюкаться он мне тут будет, сука, бля, – бормотал он по-русски, ожесточенно стирая ладонью кровь с лица Тони.

В итоге он конечно больше размазывал ее. И Тони поймал его за запястье, чтобы остановить. 

– Хороший актерский талант, – мягко сказал он. – Тебе надо будет попробоваться на Бродвее, когда вернешься в Штаты.

У Баки расширились глаза, а потом он вдруг обмяк, словно из него вытащили удерживающий его стержень, и осел на пол.

Выглядел он так, будто собирался испустить дух, дышал трудно, втягивая в себя воздух с натужным свистом.

– Эй! – Тони с беспокойством потрепал его по плечу. – Что с тобой? Ты ранен?  
– Я в крови, – пробормотал Баки, не поднимая головы. Мокрые волосы змейками лепились к его мертвенно-бледным щекам. – В чужой крови. Опять… Когда же это кончится…

Тони взял его за руку, через перчатку чувствуя, как она дрожит. Он ничего не говорил. Что он мог сказать? «Это был враг»? «Не переживай»? Перед ним был человек, который из боя с материальным противником без передышки ринулся в битву с собственными демонами, битву заведомо проигрышную. Тони знал это, ему самому никогда не удавалось выйти победителем из схватки с чувством вины.

– Я никогда не хотел убивать, – глухо сказал Баки. 

Тони моргнул. 

– Я знаю.

Он оставил Баки приходить в себя, а сам поднялся и, перешагнув через тело двойника, подошел к креслу, на котором лежал Стив. Железной перчаткой быстро ослабил болты и освободил его конечности. Осмотрел тело. На нем не было серьезных ран, кроме синяков от оков на запястьях и щиколотках. Даже если его и били, то все повреждения уже исчезли. Тони выдохнул и наконец решился посмотреть на его лицо. Стив был бледным, осунувшимся, его белая кожа казалась почти прозрачной, на висках и бьющихся веках под ней виднелся голубоватые вены. В сознание он и не думал приходить, все еще пойманный в капкан наведенных видений, и Тони задумался, удалось ли Скотту совладать с Вандой в своем микромире. 

– Тони, – позвал Баки.

Он обернулся. Баки все еще сидел на полу. Растерянный, с обгоревшими волосами, клоками, торчавшими в разные стороны, он, даже будучи весь в крови, сейчас меньше всего походил на убийцу.

– Твои микросхемы сработали, – сказал он.  
– На первый раз прощу твой удивленный тон, – попытался пошутить Тони.

Баки пропустил подколку мимо ушей. 

– Я больше не опасен, – сказал он куда-то в пространство.

 

***

Это произошло в Лагосе. 

Похищение опасного вируса, затеянное Рамлоу, было всего лишь маневром, чтобы заманить в город капитана Америку. Лагос идеально подходил для их целей – шумный, людный, в стране, где на дорогах правила движения были всего лишь абстрактным понятием, с рынками, где день-деньской кишела толпа торговцев и покупателей.

Рамлоу заставил Стива ввязаться в преследование, подпустив его к себе вплотную. И тут в игру вступила Ванда, устроив магический взрыв,. у которого было несколько целей – он оглушил Стива, скрыл их вместе с Рамлоу, позволив тому беспрепятственно вынести капитана за пределы видимости, и разумеется причинил все те разрушения, которые не оставили сомнений в том, что имел место трагический несчастный случай. Ну и последнее – он отвлек внимание, и пока все смотрели на пылающее здание, место Стива Роджерса занял его двойник. 

Все это Ванда рассказала на допросе, устроенном Россом во дворце Т’Чаллы. Она не пыталась что-то утаить. Их план сорвался, но Рамлоу удалось уйти, и для нее этого было достаточно. Теперь же ей попросту хотелось похвастаться, как им удалось провести всех мстителей.

Про двойника Стива она знала немного, поскольку его нашел Рамлоу. Как и сам Роджерс и солдаты, убитые Земо в сибирском бункере, этот человек был результатом одного из бесчисленных экспериментов Гидры, причем недавних. Руководство организации приказало подготовить двойника капитана Америки после битвы с читаури. Тогда все высшие гидровские чины были поражены степенью доверия людей к мстителям и огромным успехом команды в СМИ. И было решено подготовить двойников для всех них, чтобы впоследствии вывести на арену полностью подконтрольную себе команду. Начали с капитана Америки, потому что в архивах Гидры на него было больше всего материалов, а также имелись многолетние наработки по сыворотке. 

Однако Ванда не знала, каким образом в Гидре планировали сделать остальных двойников, и что за человек в итоге выступил в роли Роджерса. Они с Рамлоу всегда звали его Стивом, так же, как и настоящего капитана. Не знала она, и как специалистам Гидры удалось добиться столь поразительного сходства с оригиналом, что было особенно любопытно, поскольку во время вскрытия не обнаружилось следов каких-либо пластических операций и других радикальных хирургических вмешательств. Ванда только сказала, что Рамлоу несколько раз просил передать ему свежие записи с голосом Стива, но для чего они были нужны, ей опять же было неизвестно. 

Что до их целей, они собирались следовать исходной схеме: двойник заменяет капитана Америку в команде и начинает понемногу проводить политику, выгодную Гидре. Прежде всего, планировалось сократить количество нападений на базы организации, чтобы там могли перевести дух и начать заново «отращивать головы». 

Однако потом на горизонте нарисовался Земо. Рамлоу последил за ним, накопал материалов по своим каналам, и было решено не мешать ему. Его план по разделению мстителей был хорош и сам по себе, но еще позволял двойнику незаметно влиться в команду. За общими спорами и противостоянием никто бы не обратил внимания на мелкие несоответствия в поведении командира. И что самое главное: Земо собирался задействовать в своем плане Зимнего солдата. Он знал, как выкурить его из убежища, спровоцировать, и где добыть коды к его программе – кажется, единственный оставшийся способ контролировать Барнса, поскольку остальные были уже недоступны. И Рамлоу решил, что если месть Земо в итоге вернет в строй их смертоносное оружие, то ради этого стоит немного отступить от собственного замысла. Они немного перестроили свои планы и послали к Баки Стива, чтобы больше не выпускать солдата из рук.

Обо всем этом Ванда рассказала запросто. У Росса даже возникли сомнения, не лжет ли она, и ей пришлось повторить всю историю с подключенным полиграфом. Но вот насчет Рамлоу она говорить отказалась наотрез. Когда Тони и Баки общими усилиями выволокли Стива из подвала, того уже и след простыл. Может, он в принципе не планировал возвращаться за Вандой и обоими Стивами, а может понял, что план провалился и решил делать ноги, пока еще возможно. Куда он мог отправиться, были ли у него еще сообщники – эти и прочие вопросы остались без ответа.

– Оттуда, куда я тебя посажу, твой дружок тебя все равно не вытащит, – обманчиво мягко предупредил Росс Ванду. 

Но она только усмехнулась и после этого не сказала больше ни слова. 

 

 

***

Тони собирался уезжать. Отказавшись от помощи слуг, он сам распихивал личные вещи по сумкам и складывал оборудование в ящики, по ходу поражаясь, как можно было так угнездиться здесь за считанные дни. Из дворца его больше не гнали, но он решил не оставаться дольше. Стив горел желанием поскорее разобраться со всем, что наворотил его двойник, но категорически отказался устраивать из подписания соглашений с ООН публичное представление, и необходимость в присутствии Тони отпала. К тому же при благоприятном исходе дела мстители скоро должны были вернуться в Штаты, и нужно было подготовить им прием.

В дверь постучали.

– Что? – крикнул Тони.  
– Это я, – раздался голос Баки. – Можно войти?  
– Открыто. 

Баки зашел внутрь и остановился у двери. Он выглядел иначе сейчас. Ему коротко остригли обгоревшие пряди на висках и затылке, и от длинных волос осталась только челка, падающая на лоб. Он казался моложе. Примерно на тот возраст, в котором отправился на войну. Если, конечно, не смотреть ему в глаза.

– Спасибо, что поверил мне, – сказал Баки.  
– Мы все тебе признательны за бдительность, – сказал Тони, продолжая сматывать провода. 

Баки все же отлепился от стены и шагнул к нему.

– Я говорил со Стивом. Он спрашивал, что у нас с тобой произошло.  
– Это из-за меня. Я сказал ему, что сломал твою руку. Но пообещал все починить.  
– Тони! – оборвал его Баки. – Он не знает. – Тони покосился на него. – То есть про меня. Что я сделал, – уточнил Баки.  
– Да, это тоже.  
– Мы должны сказать ему. Я бы хотел сам, но если ты тоже хочешь… Можно с тобой? 

Конечно Баки был прав. Скрывать это от Стива было неправильно. Тони ведь сам злился на него именно поэтому. А еще, как верно подметил Баки, у Стива была патологическая неприязнь к тайнам и интригам. Но вопреки этим логичным и справедливым выводам, Тони не хотелось говорить Стиву. Как это будет выглядеть? Он придет к нему и станет жаловаться на его друга, который будучи безвольной марионеткой, совершил нечто, за что теперь винит себя? И как Стив должен отреагировать?

Баки подошел ближе и сел на подлокотник дивана.

– Тони, послушай, мы должны это сделать. – Он как будто уловил его сомнения. – Стив мне рассказал, чего будет просить у Совета безопасности. Он хочет, чтобы они восстановили Щ.И.Т. Официально.  
– Интересно как. Фьюри в таком глубоком подполье, что даже мои радары его уже год засечь не могут.  
– Стив хочет, чтобы новым директором стал ты.

Тони развернулся к нему.

– Мне он об этом не говорил.  
– Потому что он собирается уговаривать тебя, когда мы уже вернемся в Америку.  
– И что заставляет его думать, что я соглашусь?  
– Не знаю, это ведь вы с ним работали четыре года, так что тебе виднее. 

Тони хмыкнул. Ладно уж, то недолгое время, которое Мстители провели как автономная независимая организация, вспоминать было приятно. Этот наблюдательный зануда наверняка подметил, что Тони всегда с удовольствием занимался их общими делами. Так что понятно, Стив рассчитывает уговорить его на этот пост. И чего уж кривить душой, шансы на успех у него были. 

– Еще Стив хочет, что все назначенные нам годы службы мы отработали именно в Щ.И.Т.е, – добавил Баки.

Росс согласился списать Стиву все содеянное по той простой причине, что тот не был причастен к преступлениям своего двойника. Но все его соратники действовали по собственной воле. Они присоединились к террористу, и даже то, что они считали его другим человеком, не снимало с них ответственности. Таким образом, Уилсон, Бартон и Лэнг должны были отрабатывать свою повинность на государственной службе полные три года. И Тони уже предвкушал, как «обрадуется» этому Фрэнк Пим, который всегда ненавидел сотрудничать с правительством и Говардом Старком, а теперь из-за выходки собственного протеже будет вынужден отдать свое главное изобретение в распоряжении еще одного Старка. Ну и еще он немного жалел Лору, рассчитывавшую, что муж теперь будет жить с семьей, а не мотаться по миру на смертельно опасных заданиях.

Для Барнса срок был больше. Десять лет. После его истечения он мог либо остаться в строю и начать получать жалование, либо был волен уйти на гражданку, но тогда за ним устанавливалось бессрочное наблюдение, как за потенциально опасным элементом. Баки подписал эти условия без звука. Не заикнулся даже, что хотел бы уйти на покой. Стив с ним не спорил, но теперь видимо пытался сделать так, чтобы они хотя бы работали вместе.

– Что ж, тогда и правда придется сделать тебе новую руку, – сказал Тони, обдумав его слова.

Но сбить Баки с темы было не так-то просто. 

– Если ты станешь директором, то ведь отошлешь меня подальше, да? Стив должен знать, почему так. Иначе все равно станет докапываться. 

Тони скрестил руки на груди и внимательно уставился на Баки. Долгие объяснения были не про него. И он полагал, что всего, что они с Баки сделали вместе, вполне достаточно, чтобы понять: они больше не будут врагами. Может, и друзьями тоже, но то вообще другая тема. Однако сейчас Баки прямо вынуждал Тони объясняться, и это было неловко. Тони ненавидел это чувство.

– Ты видимо думаешь, я только и делаю, что строю планы, как бы отомстить тебе? – строго спросил он. 

Баки опешил.

– Нет… – неуверенно протянул он.  
– Еще и врет, – фыркнул Тони.  
– Я не вру, – проговорил Баки. – Я просто… не знаю… 

От выпада Тони он растерялся и теперь казался загнанным в ловушку. Из которой он тем не менее не собирался сбегать. 

– Стиву мы расскажем, – сказал Тони немного мягче. – Все равно это шило уже даже не в мешке. Среди наших все знают. Но насчет того, чтобы отсиживаться где-то, пока вся команда впахивает, даже не рассчитывай.

Баки понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы переварить это. Он облизнул сухие губы.

– Я понял.  
– Уж надеюсь. – Тони отступил назад, собираясь вернуться к прежнему занятию.  
– И когда мы пойдем к Стиву?  
– Когда я тут закончу.  
– Ага, – Баки как-то разом расслабился и стек на диван.  
– Ты собрался тут торчать?  
– Ага, – повторил Баки, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Тони взял со стола строительный степлер, которым он запаковывал ящики, и бросил в него. Баки поймал его на лету.

– Тогда хоть помоги.  
– Да, босс, – сказал Баки, вставая с дивана.  
– Я тебе еще не босс.  
– Ну, я потренируюсь пока. 

Тони усмехнулся. А ведь пару дней назад он и не думал, что есть на свете хоть что-то, способное сделать присутствие Барнса вполне… приятным.


End file.
